Leo Uchiha
by Black Chaos Lightning
Summary: the uchiha clan wasn't wiped out. there is more to it than people think. Itachi didn't do it and 3 others survived. dun...dun...duuun... advanced Sharingans and Naruto's family revealed!


-1**Leo Uchiha **

By: Black Chaos Lightning, Ethial, and Kira-Ryuku

AN: I hope you have fun reading this story like we had fun thinking of ideas for the story. Your friends Black Chaos Lightning, Kira-Ryuku, and Ethial.

Hello, my is name Leo Uchiha. I am 17 years old. I was 5 when I killed my best friend. Since then I had been exiled by my mother and the 3rd Hokage for 5 years at the Mist village and a grueling 7 years in Suna. I got a letter from the Sandaime during my 3rd year in Suna, stating that my whole clan excluding Sasuke and Itachi where killed. It was believed that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. On the bottom of the letter the 3rd stated that I had to stay for 4 more years before I could return to Konoha. During that time I mastered Katon and Doton jutsus, how to make powerful explosion notes, the Sharingan, and the Mangekyou Sharingan.  
Two days before I was to return to Konoha, a letter was sent to me.

Leo,  
Good job with your training. Come see me when you return for I have missed you. By the way, congrats you are now officially a Jounin.  
Sandaime

Right about this time I heard a knock at the door.  
"Leo-sama," said a voice through the thin wooden door.

"Come on in, Rikku-kun," I said in a bland voice.  
Rikku was the girl I had been dating from Suna. She walked in with a pink, short robe, a sleeveless shirt which showed a hint of cleavage , but she also wore a fish net shirt which accented her pink shorts, uncovering the shuriken holder on her right thigh, she wore ninja shoes and wore her ninja headband on her upper arm.

"Why do you insist on calling me Leo-sama all the time?" I said as I struggled to get my sandals on.  
"Because I plan on being your wife soon. By the way, I heard you got a letter from the Sandaime."  
"I am now a Jounin," I said in a proud voice.  
"You're a Jounin! Taku, that's amazing!" she said in a very enthusiastic voice.  
"But now I must go… back to Konoha," I said in an almost ashamed voice.  
"Don't worry Leo-sama, I'll always be here for you and always love you. I'll wait."  
"Thank you, Rikku-kun," I said while blushing as I got closer to her.  
She closed her eyes as I embraced her and my face felt the tickle of warmth near my lips as I stole her first kiss. Seconds became minutes as it seemed we could be like that for eternity.  
Suddenly, the door burst open.  
"Ahem, am I interrupting something?" A childish voice stated.  
I felt the warmth of blood boil up to my head and a vein popped out of my forehead as I reached for a kunai. I doubled up and grabbed a shuriken instead. I threw it with all my might at the devil in sheep's clothing. It just barely missed its target.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" said Leon in a deafening voice.  
"Yes," I said in a calm voice. "We'll talk about me trying to kill you later. What is it?"  
"The Kazekage wants to see you before you leave Suna."  
"Isn't the Chunin exam in 2 weeks?" I asked Rikku.  
"Oh, yes it is, Leo-sama," she said as she pulled me closer with a big wide grin.  
She went on her tiptoes and pecked me one on the cheek. We both blushed.  
"I love you Rikku-kun."  
"I love you too, Leo-sama."  
"... Ok, I'm confused. What's going on?" Leon said. We ignored the little pest at my doorway.  
"Rikku, shall I move in with you for my last few days in Suna?"  
Rikku instantly blushed. "Umm… ahhh… umm… Y-yes I think it should be fine," she said while looking at the floor.  
"Shall I help you pack Leo-kun?"  
"No thanks, Rikku-kun," I said while pointing to a backpack and a duffle bag on the floor next to Leon.  
"Leon, you should get going. I got your message," I said in a eager voice.  
"Fine, fine. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything," he said in a mocking voice.  
I grabbed my bags and said, "Ok, shall we get going my flower?"  
"Yes, Leo-sama."  
I removed the old Suna forehead protector from its place and replaced it with my leaf protector.  
"Leo-sama, that forehead protector of the leaf fits you better than the Suna one that I wear with pride."  
I just smiled as we walked off into the distance until we reached Rikku's apartment building. We were at the door when she took some keys from her pocket. We entered after a struggle to find the right key. We finally reached Rikku's apartment room. It was a cozy 1 bedroom apartment. The door opened up to reveal the living room. Which had 2 loveseats, a coffee table, a TV and a bed side table.  
"Leo-sama, you can set your things in my room, and then follow me," Rikku said while walking into the kitchen. Rikku reached the hallway after the kitchen.  
"The door on the left is the bathroom, and of course the door in front of us is the bedroom."


End file.
